


Holding Out For a Hero

by Shelly_Harmon



Series: Danny's Ringtones [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Harmon/pseuds/Shelly_Harmon
Summary: “Hey Steve? You do realise we're just across the hall from each other and the doors are open right?”





	

Gracie and Danny were driving and cutting loose in some father daughter time. The radio was turned up and they rocked out to the songs. Holding out for a hero played and they jammed. But gracie couldn't help but to notice the similarities between her Danno and her Uncle Steve. 

 

“ _ Where have all the good men gone _

_ And where are all the gods? _

_ Where's the street-wise Hercules _

_ To fight the rising odds? _

_ Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? _

_ Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need _ ” so while her dad wasn't paying attention later that night she changed the ringtone. He'd not notice till he was at work the next day.

 

“ _ I need a hero _

_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

_ He's gotta be strong _

_ And he's gotta be fast _

_ And he's gotta be fresh from the fight _

_ I need a hero _

_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light _

_ He's gotta be sure _

_ And it's gotta be soon _

_ And he's gotta be larger than life _

_ Somewhere after midnight _

_ In my wildest fantasy _

_ Somewhere just beyond my reach _

_ There's someone reaching back for me _

_ Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat _

_ It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet _ ”

 

Danny’s head snapped to his phone and immediately he thought of Gracie and his weekend. He laughed and answered, “Hey Steve? You do realise we're just across the hall from each other and the doors are open right?”

 

“Yeah but I hadn't had an excuse all day to call you. Wanted to know my ringtone.” he grinned and hung up.

 

Danny shook his head and went back to work on the ungodly amount of paperwork that the two ninjas could accumulate trying to make their actions seem reasonable. 


End file.
